Hechizo nocturno
by PPBKAI
Summary: ...Al cruzar la calle, algo cautivo su vista:un hermoso muchacho de cabellera negra y larga como ninguna, ojos brillantes y una dulce sonrisa que invita a la gente a pasar. YAOI LEMMON KXR cronicas en el subterraneo
1. Chapter 1

**HECHIZO NOCTURNO**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: BB no me pertenece ni a mi ni (creo) que a ninguno de los usuarios de este sitio. Así que solo "contraté" a los personajes para que se dignaran a actuar en este fic. Me salió caro convencerlos, tuve que darles un cheque en blanco para que aceptaran (sobretodo Kai, ese si cobro caro). Por lo tanto aquí los tienen solo actuando para ustedes.**

**Este es mi primer fic del tipo de ciencia ficción, espero que les guste...**

**_El primer fic de "crónicas en el subterraneo"_**

**CAPITULO 1 DE 2**

Una horrible mañana en una suburbana ciudad hace que todos los habitantes saquen sus sombrillas por que aunque la mañana esté lluviosa todos debían cumplir sus actividades.

Kai Hiwatari no es la excepción y a pesar de todo se levanta por que debe ir a trabajar. Kai es una de esas raras personas que a veces conocemos que está completamente sola. No tiene padres, ni hermanos, ningún familiar o amigo. Vive solo en un pequeño departamento, no necesita nada mas.

Las calles están encharcadas y resbalosas así que debe caminar con cuidado si es que quiere llegar sano y salvo a su trabajo. En realidad no le importaría que un camión lo atropellara, nadie lo iba a extrañar, le preocupaba mas que le mancharan su ropa, eso si sería una tragedia.

Llega a su oficina e inicia la fastidiosa rutina de todos los días. Con desgano llega la hora de la comida pero como ya sacó todo su trabajo su jefe le da permiso de ya no regresar después de comer. Esto le da igual.

Ya en la calle mira hacia ambos lados, siempre toma el camina de la derecha para regresar a su casa pero cree que es mejor explorar el otro lado aprovechando que ahora tiene tiempo.

Camina unas calles mirando atento todos los negocios que parece que ya llevan años ahí, pero el nunca los había conocido.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo cuando de pronto algo cautivó su vista: cruzando la calle se encontraba un café de Chinos del cual salía un exquisito aroma. Pero no fue ni el agradable olor ni el llamativo decorado de la fachada lo que le llamó la atención, si no que en la entrada había un hermoso muchacho de cabellera larga y negra como ninguna, su ropa era china (obvio, si esta parado en la entrada de un café de chinos...) sus ojos son brillantes y con una dulce sonrisa invita a la gente a pasar.

No sería raro que un chico con estas características llamara la atención de nuestro protagonista, solo que este no es un muchacho cualquiera, de hecho, ni siquiera es un chico, es un muñeco que adorna la entrada del café. Pero parece imposible que eso sea un muñeco si es tan real, hasta parece que mirara a Kai y con la mente le dijera "ven".

Kai no puede resistir la curiosidad, necesita ver de cerca ese muñeco para cerciorarse que no es un chico de verdad.

Llega hasta si objetivo y se para frente al muñeco, no lo puede creer, está tan bien hecho que solo le falta hablar. Se pierde dentro de la dorada mirada pero una voz anciana lo despierta.

-¿le gusta?

-Am, em, si esta muy bien...trabajado

-Yo lo traje conmigo de China, es mi compañero. Me han pasado muchas cosas desde que llegué aquí, y el siempre ha estado a mi lado. ¿no gusta pasar a probar algo? Tengo unos tallarines deliciosos.

-Esta bien

Kai entra al lugar observando que solo hay otra mesa ocupada. Escoge una que esta pegada a la ventana para que mientras come pueda estar mirando al extraño portero.

Esa noche regresa arrastrando los pies a su casa, se siente cansado. Cuando ya esta acostado siente como una gran pesadez cae sobre sus ojos obligándolo a dormir casi de inmediato.

Su sueño comienza a ser confuso por que se ve envuelto por una espesa niebla, camina sin poder ver nada hasta que de pronto se encuentra con el muñeco, solo que ahora es un ser humano, el lo toma de la mano y lo encamina hacia un bello valle, ahí, sin decir nada, le rodea con sus manos el cuello y posa sus suaves labios sobre los suyos. Kai le rodea el cuerpo con sus brazos para poder tenerlo mas cerca.

Con ansiedad ese chico recorre su beso hacia su cuello y con sus manos va removiendo la ropa del peliazulado lográndolo excitar. Kai solo se deja querer por que cada uno de los movimientos del asiático es tan suave que ha logrado endurecer su miembro.

El ahora humano regresa a besar los labios del ruso pero de forma sorpresiva le toma de su miembro y lo empieza a masturbar de una forma tan deliciosa que inmediatamente Kai gime de placer.

Cada toque, cada roce lo hace delirar mas y mas. Un calor sube por sus piernas depositándose en su bajo vientre y de ahí a su miembro que vibra de emoción. El calor ya no se puede contener así que Kai se derrama en la mano del chico que después de sacarle hasta la última gota de excitación se lleva la mano hacia su boca para sensualmente sacar su lengua y lamer los residuos blanquizcos de Kai.

De pronto un taladrante ruido agudo se comienza a escuchar y todo se hace nublado, el chico de cabellos negros se va alejando y Kai no puede detenerlo. Justo en ese momento el peliazulado despierta, lo que está sonando es su despertador que anuncia que ya es hora de levantarse.

Kai abre pesadamente sus ojos encontrándose penosamente con que tiene una mano sosteniendo fuerte su sexo que está embarrado de su semen.

¡Demonios! Ese sueño fue raro y placentero a la vez, necesitaba ver de nuevo a ese muñeco-

Desde ese día, diario al salir de trabajar pasaba a cenara ese café donde como siempre, lo estaba esperando sonriente el enorme muñeco que parecía tener vida propia. Era una locura pero cuando Kai salía de trabajar sentía que tenía a alguien que lo estaba esperando.

Aproximadamente a las 3 semanas tomó su rumbo de todas las tardes pero cuando llegó al restaurante su corazón se paralizó ¡en la entrada no estaba el hermoso muñeco! En ese momento temió que el señor lo hubiera tirado. Tratando de no parecer un loco preguntó al anciano dónde estaba su muñeco.

-Extrañas a Rei ¿verdad?

-¿Rei?

-Si, así se llama el muñeco. No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que le mandé a lavar su ropa, así que mientras lo tengo aquí.

Condujo a Kai hasta la cocina que atravesaron para llegar a un pequeñísimo patio trasero. Ahí estaba sentado en una silla, sonriente como siempre y ¡DESNUDO! Sin querer esto ruborizó a Kai que recordó el sueño pero no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada ese cuerpo artificial tan perfecto, se veían tan suave que de nuevo parecía estar vivo.

-¿de qué está hecho?

-La verdad no tengo ni idea pero- alguien entra al café- espera atiendo a este cliente y ahora regreso

En cuanto se quedó solo son el muñeco con dudó en acercarse y acariciarle le mejilla. De verdad era tan suave que no hay material en el mundo que se pareciera a ese.

Pasó sus dedos por la nariz, la barbilla, los labios, no pudiendo evitar susurrar quedamente "Rei". Bajó su mano hacia el cuello, se detuvo a observar el pecho que graciosamente tenía pezones también muy suaves. Deslizó mas sus dedos hacia el abdomen mirando de nuevo a los ojos de Rei que parecía que le sonreía invitándolo a continuar.

Bajó sus dedos un poco mas encontrándose con algo que el jamás imaginó: un miembro estaba escondido entre las piernas de Rei. Por un momento dudó en tocarlo, eso era muy pervertido pero en realidad deseaba hacerlo.

Su corazón se aceleró al conducir sus temblorosos dedos hacia el miembro, cuando por fin lo rozó comprobó que era igual de suave que el resto del cuerpo. Parecía amoldarse perfectamente a su cuerpo. Inconscientemente se puso en cuclillas para seguir acariciando mas cómodamente sintiendo que de verdad le estaba dando placer a Rei.

El también estaba disfrutando del extraño contacto así que llevó la mano que tenía libre a su propia entrepierna y disimuladamente comenzó a acariciarse. Era una sensación muy extraña pero agradable y cada vez que volteaba a mirar los ojos dorados se topaba con la sonrisa de Rei que le decía "me gusta".

-Oh, se lo encontraste! .- la voz del anciano lo asustó de tal modo que se puso de pie tan rápidamente que le tronó la rodilla y se puso mas rojo que un tomate- y tu le agradas por que cuando alguien no le gusta propicia algo para evitar que lo toquen- Kai miró al anciano con unos enormes ojos de asombro- es broma muchacho, no hagas esa cara

-¿pero cómo es que...?

-¿tiene un miembro? No lo se, se lo descubrí la primera vez que le iba a lavar su ropa. y no solo eso- toma a Rei y lo gira- también tiene entrada. Tócasela, no te morderá

de nuevo las fantasías de Kai le jugaban sucio y condujo su dedo índice hacia la entrada de Rei. Por alguna extraña razón estaba tibia así que la acarició tímidamente. Se notaba que el anciano estaba disfrutando de la excitación de Kai así que lo impulsó de nuevo

-vamos, mételo

el bicolor no se contuvo y entrometió su dedo en el cuerpo de Rei. Eso se sentía bien, como el anciano apoyaba su excitación que ya era muy notoria en su pantalón decidió meter un segundo dedo comenzando a moverlos adentro y afuera con gran velocidad hasta que su sentido de la conciencia lo hizo reaccionar y retiró sus prolongaciones.

-Esta "chistoso" su muñeco- todavía no creía la estupidez que acababa de hacer, no quería ni levantar la vista

-¿por qué no mejor, cenamos algo?- el anciano trató de romper la tensión- la casa invita

durante la cena estuvieron charlando de cosas sin mayor importancia. El terminar Kai tomó el camino a casa, pero muy pensativo ¿qué era lo que había ocurrido ahí? Era muy loco pensar que había sentido placer al tocar un muñeco pero era cierto. Al llegar a casa no quiso saber otra cosa mas que irse a dormir pero esto era imposible, solo daba vueltas en la cama para encontrar que solo se le revelaba la dulce sonrisa de Rei cuando lo tocó. Se sentía muy extraño al creer que vio diferentes sonrisas en ese muñeco, eso era imposible.

El día siguiente era sábado pero aunque no era día de tomar el rumbo al trabajo, se dirigió al café de chinos. En cuanto llegó su corazón sintió gran alegría el ver que como siempre ya lo estaba esperando Rei en la puerta ahora con su ropa muy arregladita.

Kai reinició como siempre su rutina de ir a cenar todos los días al café de chinos y sin darse cuenta pasaron otros 3 meses en los cuales su vida había cobrado sentido gracias al lindo muñeco que a el le parecía que se sonrojaba cuando lo veía.

-Kai que bueno que viniste hoy

-Ya sabe que yo vengo todos los días Sr. Tsumura

-Si, pero es que en especial quería verte hoy para darte las gracias

-¿de qué?

-De que has sido un cliente constante por que... voy a cerrar el negocio

-¡ no, pero porqué!

-Esto ya no es negocio, tu mismo vez que esto esta siempre solo, la gente prefiere las comidas rápidas

Esto destrozó a Kai por dentro. Sentía feo que aquel anciano tuviera que quitar su café, el vivía de esto. Pero lo que mas le dolía era que perdería de vista a Rei. Necesitaba una solución pero ya.

Al siguiente día pidió permiso en su trabajo para llegar tarde, fue al banco y sacó todo el dinero que ahí tenía, pasó al café y le propuso al Sr. Tsumura que le vendiera el muñeco.

-No te lo puedo vender

-Pero le estoy ofreciendo una muy buena cantidad

-No es el dinero. Debes entender que yo quiero mucho a Rei

-Si pero yo lo hago mas por usted que por mi, si yo le digo que le doy este dinero no lo va a aceptar así que quiero ayudarlo comprándole a Rei

-Pero es que yo...

-Vamos, con esta cantidad puede transformar el café de chinos a uno de comida rápida como los que están teniendo éxito- el anciano se quedó un momento pensativo observando a Kai y supo lo que tenía que hacer

-Este bien, te vendo a Rei con la condición de que me prometas que lo vas a cuidar

-Por eso no se preocupe, le juro que lo voy a cuidar

Inmediatamente Kai tomó a Rei, pidió un taxi y lo llevó a su departamento

TSUMURA'S POV

Es lo mejor, yo ya no viviré mucho y cuando yo falte no se qué será de ti. Este joven te cuidará bien, el te ama...tanto como yo a ti.

Desde que yo era joven me acompañaste en mi soledad igual que como lo acompañarás a el. Ya estoy muy viejo y con todo el dolor de mi alma te digo: adiós Rei que seas feliz con Kai

FIN DEL POV

Una lágrima escurrió por la arrugada mejilla al ver que el taxi se alejaba llevando en su parte trasera a Rei y a un inigualablemente feliz Kai.

DEPARTAMENTO DE KAI

KAI'S POV

Por fin estás aquí conmigo Rei- su marcada sonrisa demostraba su felicidad. Con cuidado sienta a Rei en un sillón- de ahora en adelante serás mi compañero- da un ligero suspiro mientras admira a su hermosa nueva adquisición. Recuerda que debe regresar a trabajar- ups ya se me hizo tarde, debo regresar a mi jaula, digo, a mi oficina. Nos vemos en la noche..."gatito"- sin pensarlo le da un firme y duradero beso en los labios al muñeco y se marcha.

En el camino al trabajo ... 

Vaya, creo que he hecho la mejor compra de mi vida. De ahora en adelante voy a ir a comer al café de chinos y por las tardes regresaré a casa para estar con Rei.

Aaaag! Demonios! Hablo de el como si se tratara de una persona ¡como lo odio!

No, no puedo hablar así de el. Por alguna extraña razón le tengo un afecto especial. Sea lo que sea, tengo a alguien que me está esperando y eso me hace feliz.

END KAI'S POV

Ese día en el trabajo fue particularmente largo. A pesar de que entró tarde a trabajar sintió que pasó una eternidad para la hora de la comida. Cuando por fin llegó ese momento salió con rumbo al café, pero al llegar el lugar estaba cerrado.

No le dio mucha importancia y entró a comer a otro lugar. Kai estaba feliz por que en cuanto regresara a trabajar solo estaría así 3 horas mas y podría retirarse a casa.

El reloj por fin marcó las 6 de la tarde y como una saeta tomó el camino a casa. Como el no tenía nada para cenar, pasó a un lugar y compró algo rico para llevar, claro, para 2 personas.

Cuando entró a su departamento vio emocionado al muñeco sentado donde lo había dejado

-Ya llegué Rei ¿me extrañaste?

De nuevo le dio un tierno beso y lo sentó en la mesa. Por primera vez tenía alguien a quién contarle su día. Era agradable ver la "atención que le ponía"y que siempre conservaba esa bella sonrisa.

-Mmm, no comiste nada de tu cena. Esta bien, me la comeré yo

Kai terminó el plato que Rei obviamente no se comió. Después de eso se preparó para irse a dormir. Acomodó de nuevo a Rei en el sillón y el se fue a la cama.

Así como estaba acostado podía ver al muñeco sentado y sonriéndole, esto no le permitía dormir a gusto, era como si le leyera el pensamiento y adivinara que deseaba compañía en su colchón. La tentación fue demasiada para Kai, así que se levanta para mover a Rei hacia su cama...

PPBKAI continuará...

¿qué creen que pase en ese colchón entre Kai y Rei? Yo me muero de la curiosidad, así que espero verlos en el próximo capi que será el final de este mini fic un poco fumado, pero que desde hace tiempo traía ganas de escribir.

Dejen sus comentarios nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

**HECHIZO NOCTURNO**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: BB no me pertenece ni a mi ni (creo) que a ninguno de los usuarios de este sitio. Así que solo "contraté" a los personajes para que se dignaran a actuar en este fic. Me salió caro convencerlos, tuve que darles un cheque en blanco para que aceptaran (sobretodo Kai, ese si cobro caro). Por lo tanto aquí los tienen solo actuando para ustedes.**

**Este es mi primer fic del tipo de ciencia ficción, espero que les guste...**

**CAPITULO 2 DE 2**

**Rebobinando:**

-Mmm, no comiste nada de tu cena. Esta bien, me la comeré yo

Kai terminó el plato que Rei obviamente no se comió. Después de eso se preparó para irse a dormir. Acomodó de nuevo a Rei en el sillón y el se fue a la cama.

Así como estaba acostado podía ver al muñeco sentado y sonriéndole, esto no le permitía dormir a gusto, era como si le leyera el pensamiento y adivinara que deseaba compañía en su colchón. La tentación fue demasiada para Kai, así que se levanta para mover a Rei hacia su cama...

**CAPITULO 2:**

Cuando tomó su lugar a un lado de Rei, lo abrazó por la cintura y entrelazó sus piernas. Para cualquiera sería algo horrible abrazar a un objeto duro como compañero , pero para Kai esto no tenía importancia.

De nuevo vino a el esa extraña pesadez en los párpados como la de aquel día obligándolo a dormir. Esta vez su sueño fue todavía mas raro que el anterior: ahora se veía así mismo en el colchón acostado con Rei, como si estuviera teniendo un desdoblamiento de cuerpo, podía ver como Rei le acariciaba el rostro, le daba dulces besos fugaces en los labios y le susurraba al oído que lo amaba. De pronto ya no se veía así mismo, si no que había regresado a su cuerpo y podía sentir las caricias de Rei pero no podía despertar, esto le comenzó a angustiar en el momento en que notó que no podía mover su cuerpo. La desesperanza se apoderó de el e inició una lucha feroz para poder despertar.

Se concentró para reunir todas sus fuerzas y de un golpe logró despertar, se encontró con que en realidad una mano de Rei estaba sobre su mejilla y esto le estaba obstruyendo la respiración, pero de ahí en fuera todo era de lo mas normal.

-¡carajo! No vuelvo a cenar doble

de nuevo se recostó pero ahora dándole la espalda al muñeco. El resto de la noche pasó sin complicación. En la mañana cuando despertó de giró para poder admirar a Rei que ya lo estaba esperando con su hermosa sonrisa de siempre.

-Buenos días Rei ¿cómo amaneciste?- de nuevo se perdía en esa hermosa mirada dorada

Con cuidado pasó los dedos por su cabello negro, le tomó de la mejilla para darle un apasionado beso en los labios. Kai perdió la razón cuando empezó a explorar todo el cuerpo de Rei, sentía que esa casi piel bajo sus dedos le causaba tentación así que le fue quitando la ropa con delicadeza.

Todo era una especie de neblina en la mente de Kai que sentía ser amado por ese pedazo de material inanimado. Desde que lo conoció , su vida había tomado un nuevo rumbo y ahora lo tenía ahí , en su cama, bajo sus sabanas y en ese momento bajo su cuerpo.

No tuvo el más mínimo problema para encontrar su entrada. Con cuidado lo fue penetrando, no quería romperlo, cuando ya se encontró dentro de el lo embistió innumerables veces hasta que se derramó dentro de el marcándolo como suyo.

A partir de ese día su vida se convirtió en un infierno por que solo vivía para ir a trabajar, regresar y hacerle en amor al muñeco.

El café de chinos ahora pertenecía a la gran firma de Mc. Donals y Kai ya no había vuelto a saber nada del Sr. Tsumura.

Una noche especialmente fría, regresó a su departamento con su ahora clásica rutina de cenar e ir a la cama a hacer el amor.

Cuando comenzó a desnudar a Rei sintió como un par de manos le acariciaron el cabello. Esto lo asustó tanto que cayó de espaldas al piso presenciando algo imposible: el muñeco estaba cobrando vida y justo frente a sus ojos se estaba sentado en el colchón.

A cualquiera esto le hubiera causado un paro cardiaco, pero por alguna razón a Kai solo lo tenía sorprendido, no sentía temor. Ya estando Rei incorporado se quedaron mirando fijamente, como si ambos ya hubieran estado esperando ese momento. Para ese punto Kai se empezó a sentir nervioso por la mirada de Rei, sus ojos eran tan grandes y brillantes que parecían los de un búho.

-Kai- pronunció con una suave voz

-¿Rei?- el peliazulado se frotó los ojos pensando que estaba alucinando- ¡esto no puede estar pasando!- trataba de levantarse del piso paro sus piernas no le respondían. Ahora si con temor vio como Rei se le comenzada a acercar gateando sobre el colchón- ¿qué quieres¡ALEJATE DE MI ¡

-cálmate Kai, no te haré daño- detuvo su avance al notar el temor de Kai- yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo- para ese momento el ruso ya se había escondido tras un sillón

-¿CÓMO PUEDO ESTAR SEGURO DE ESO?- de nuevo Rei avanza bajándose del colchón para ir por Kai- NO TE ACERQUES... NOOO

-cálmate Kai- se pone en cuclillas acariciándole la cabeza. Se pone triste al notar que está temblando de miedo- perdóname, no quise asustarte

-¿eres un demonio?¿me vas a matar?- escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas

-no, no, no Kai. Por favor MIRAME- como puede le alcanza la barbilla para girarle el rostro

se miran fijamente a los ojos, es ahí donde Kai comprueba que nadie lo va a dañar. A pesar de que todavía no se le pasa el susto se siente feliz al ver su sueño hecho realidad. Rei le acaricia la mejilla con ternura y con el pulgar le limpia una lágrima que la moja.

Kai estira su mano para imitar la caricia, se da cuenta que no ha perdido su suavidad, al contrario, ahora es mas terso por que lo que siente es piel auténtica.

Se siente confundido, pero se pone de rodillas para poder abrazar a ese ser que había cobrado vida ante sus propios ojos. Si era un demonio y lo quería matar, bien valía la pena morir en manos de esa criatura tan bella.

Sin romper el abrazo, Rei lo ayuda a incorporarse y ya estando de pie es mas cómodo el abrazo. Hunden sus rostros en la delicada curva del cuello del otro. Rei se contagia con el llanto de Kai y el también suelta un par de lágrimas humedeciéndole el cuello.

-¿cómo pasó esto Rei, cómo?- pregunta con angustia Kai

-no se cómo pasa, lo que si te puedo decir es que estoy aquí contigo y me quedaré para siempre... Kai, te amo

esas palabras llenaron los oídos de Kai de felicidad así que solo atinó a aferrarse mas a su espalda encajándole las yemas de los dedos.

De ahí pasaron a los besos, a las caricias sin límites, se embriagaron con su aroma al liberar sus cuerpos de la molesta ropa. Las arrebatadas caricias de Kai le ayudaron para desamarrarle el cabello a Rei para dejarlo caer con toda libertad.

Rei se aferraba a cada músculo de Kai a veces acariciándolo y otras arañándolo. Caminaron de regreso a la cama para darle rienda suelta a la pasión. La fantasía de Kai se había vuelto realidad. ¿sería verdad o mentira? Eso no importaba. Si era verdad tenía tiempo de sobra para hablar con el al siguiente día. Si era mentira había que disfrutar el tiempo que le durara.

Kai tenía entre sus manos el miembro de Rei inflamado como siempre lo había soñado además de que su sistema auditivo era complacido con las súplicas del oriental para que lo tomara.

Con su propia lengua le humedeció la entrada al gatito par después introducirle un par de dedos que se acoplaron a la perfección a su interior. Por dentro estaba húmedo, caliente y suave, justo las características que Kai deseaba sentir alrededor de su pene.

Retiró sus dedos y se colocó en posición para entrar cuando sorprendido vio como Rei le rodeaba el cuello con las piernas para brindarle mayor especio para entrar.

Kai colocó su inflamado glande en el estrecho agujero iniciando una tortuosa penetración en el cual ambos estaban disfrutando al máximo. Al estar completamente dentro le acarició la frente y secó las lágrimas de dolor que salían de los ojos dorados. Un rato mas permanecieron así acostumbrándose a sus cuerpos hasta que el permiso de avanzar fue concedido.

El sensual ruso empezó a bombear en el interior de Rei haciendo crujir sus entrañas en el mas exquisito vaivén de su vida, sintiendo que por fin alguien lo amaba y no solo lo deseaba.

El vientre de Rei estaba ardiente y su miembro se frotaba contra el vientre de Kai. Una de sus piernas resbaló del cuello del ruso cuando le faltaron fuerzas para seguir sosteniéndola puesto que Kai ya le tenía la cadera levantada en le aire por sus feroces embestidas.

Toda la potencia de su cuerpo Kai ya la tenía concentrada en sus caderas para llegar lo más adentro que le fuera posible de Rei tocándole su punto G para seguir haciéndolo gritar de placer.

Un torrente de calor se apoderó de la espalda de Kai bajando hacia su entrepierna amenazando la derramada del ruso, pero este se negaba, todavía no quería llenar a Rei así que se contuvo lo mas que pudo hasta que frente a sus propios ojos Rei se comenzó a derramar. Esto colmó la excitación de Kai que ya no tuvo mas remedio que invadir el interior de Rei con su tersa semilla.

Ambos cayeron desfallecidos por la intensa entrega. Kai se acurrucó en el pecho de Rei sintiéndose envuelto por las delgadas manos de este.

A la mañana siguiente Kai abrió los ojos sintiéndose recostado sobre algo duro, alzó su vista y vio que se trataba de Rei, pero ERA UN MUÑECO.

Lo zarandeó mil veces, le habló, le gritó y nada, era el mismo muñeco de siempre. Durante un rato, Kai lloró desconsoladamente, no era posible que la maravillosa experiencia de la noche anterior hubiera sido una fantasía. Revisó la cama, y si había residuos de semen en la cama. Con mucho detenimiento se puso a revisar y efectivamente encontró que se trataba de 2 tipos diferentes de semen.

Todo esto estaba siento demasiado confuso y supo que el único que podría resolver sus dudas era el Sr. Tsumura.

FLASH BACK

Después de que Kai se llevó a Rei, el señor Tsumura estuvo llorando por un rato, sentía como parte de su vida se había ido en ese taxi.

Cuando logró contener su llanto se dispuso a cerrar el local y llamar a una persona que le había ofrecido buen dinero por el lugar. No tenía ganas de seguir adelante, solo quería esperar la muerte solo, en la misma situación en la que conoció a Rei cuando era joven.

Ahora se encontraba en un diminuto departamento que rentaba a la afueras de la ciudad, un lugar muy callado y tranquilo que la ayudaba a meditar y a recordar a Rei.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Kai ya había recorrido mas de media ciudad en busca del señor Tsumura, mas o menos tenía las señas del lugar donde vivía, pero nada exacto.

Por fin llegó al edificio café de puerta azul que le habían indicado unas calles antes. En ese lugar había como 10 viviendas así que tocó en cada una de ellas hasta que en el número 8 le abrió la puerta el objeto de su desesperanza.

-Sr. Trumura al fin lo encuentro- dice Kai con alivio

-Me imagino el por qué de tu visita. Pasa, tenemos mucho que hablar.-Invitó al ruso a entrar y lo acomodó en un pequeño sillón que ahí tenía

-¿gustas un café?

-No señor, gracias, preferiría hablar de Rei

-Directo al grano. Por eso me gustaste muchacho- toma asiento en una silla frente a Kai- por tu palidez supongo que ya se te reveló

-Si, anoche se sentó sobre el colchón

-Si sabía que eso no tardaría mucho en pasar

-¿pero cómo es que eso pasa?

El cómo yo no lo se. Pero te contaré mi historia: yo era un joven igual que tu, estaba solo, odiaba eso pero no hacía nada por remediarlo. Solo vivía para mi siembra, pero una vez que tuve que ir al pueblo por comida entré a una nueva tienda que se había instalado. El dueño era un señor ya muy mayor, japonés, su nombre era Takao Kinomiya. Dentro del almacén tenía a Rei decorando la parte de los dulces. Desde la primera vez que lo vi no pude quitarle los ojos de encima así que para poder verlo seguido me hice amigo del dueño. Después de algunos años, el Sr. Kinomiya enfermó y antes de morir me heredó a Rei. En ese momento fui el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Después de un tiempo de tener a Rei conmigo me enteré de ese extraño secreto que el oculta así que lo comencé a amar mas de lo que yo creí posible.

-Así que es verdad, no estaba alucinando, pero ¿por qué era un muñeco de nuevo hoy en la mañana?

-Esa es la parte mas triste de todo este asunto, Rei solo cobra vida en las noches, aproximadamente a las 10, eso depende del lugar donde estés. Pero solo cuando cae la noche, Rei puede ser humano por unas horas hasta que sale el sol. Debes pensar muy bien si es que de verdad estás dispuesto a pagar un precio tan alto por el. Recuerda que solo estarán juntos durante la noche, no es un humano real además lo más importante, el NUNCA envejecerá. Es muy duro ver como tu cuerpo va en decadencia, ya no lo puedes satisfacer igual y el sigue siendo tan hermoso como el primer día que lo viste

-Todo lo que me cuenta es muy extraño, pareciera que me está contando "el lago de los cisnes" donde la bella Odett solo es humana en las noches. Pero si ese es el precio que debo pagar para estar al lado de mi gatito con gusto lo pagaré

-Pero recuerda algo mas hijo: no somos eternos. Cuando tu seas un viejo como yo tendrás que estar preparado a que algún día llegará un joven como tu que amará a Rei y deberás dejarlo ir.

Esta última advertencia le caló en el alma al bicolor. En se momento pudo sentir el dolor de Tsumura al momento en el que él tomó a Rei y se lo llevó de su lado, y el pensar que algún día el pasaría por el mismo dolor le humedeció sus hermosas amatistas escarlatas. Pero ahora que había visto a Rei como un humano, que le había hecho el amor, no podría vivir sin el. Ni modo, era un futuro muy doloroso, pero lo aceptaba a cambio de la compañía de Rei.

Antes de retirarse se disculpó sinceramente con el señor Tsumura por el dolor que le había causado, este solo le dijo que se daba por bien pagado si le cuidaba con su vida a Rei.

Kai dejó el edificio muy pensativo y triste, pero recordó que ahora tenía a alguien que iba a estar con el. Caminando de regreso a casa, pasó por el barrio chino y vio un hermoso atuendo justo como para Rei. Lo compró y lo guardó para la noche cuando de nuevo ocurrió el milagro

-¡para mi!

-Si gatito ¿te gusta?

-Me encanta. Gracias Kai... te amo

Un nuevo giro ocurrió en la vida de Kai. Cambió su empleo por uno de 1 de la tarde a 8 de la noche, casi diario le compraba un regalo a Rei y aunque fuera solo por unas horas humano le brindaba una felicidad que jamás pensó posible.

48 AÑOS DESPUÉS

sentado en una silla, mirando por la ventana se encuentra un encanecido ruso que aún conserva una gallardía especial. Con dolor ve cómo un compatriota suyo se lleva en un auto al amor de su vida, al que fuera su compañero por 48 años.

El momento que tanto temió desde su juventud por fin había llegado. Un atractivo pelirrojo se llevaba un muñeco por el que el tiempo no pasaba.

Las lágrimas ahogaban al ruso bicolor que le desea la mejor de las suertes a esa joven pareja.

Que seas feliz con Yuriy, acompáñalo como a mi. Y tu pelirrojo, te estaré esperando para contestarte la pregunta del millón de dólares, a final de cuentas la respuesta no te importará, yo se que lo único que quieres es estar junto a Rei.

F.I.N 

AAAGGG voy a llorar, pobrecito de Kai- kun, me lo dejaron solito. Solo de imaginarme el dolor de MI precioso ruso me dan ganas de llorar.

Bueno y ¿ustedes que opinan? Espero tener respuestas suyas en poco tiempo diciendo qué les pareció mi fumada historia. De momento quiero agradecer especialmente a:

HIO IVANOV

MIA VID

NADRYL

LACRYMA KISMET

NANAMI

SHINGRYU INAZUMA

YUMI HIWATARI

Por haberme dejado un review en el capitulo anterior. Nos veremos pronto y recuerden: cuando compren un muñeco ámenlo, tal vez no cobre vida como Rei (brincos diera) pero muy en el fondo yo creo que si tienen sentimientos y nos lo regresan o que ¿ustedes no tuvieron un muñeco favorito cuando eran peques y lo veían con vida propia a pesar de que nunca les dijo "yo también te quiero"?

Bueno, cuídense, les mando besos a todos y los mejores deseos para que sean felices en sus vidas

**Los quiere PPBKAI**

NOTA: tengo problemas con la pagina, llevo 2 semanas intentando subir el capi 5 de "facilis descensus averni", no se me desesperen, ojala y que ya pronto jale la pagina...bye


End file.
